One Brother's servent is Another Brother's love
by Cocoa-Hime
Summary: New story, ideas are loved, review, first story, sorry if it sucks! Oc is sorta vamp so its a vamp/inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Ummm...Doesn't belong to me! What you ask?? Everything!! Even Xandalamun! I boroed this name from a friend!

And this is my first Fanfiction story, so ideas would be nice, and support

Enjoy!!

* * *

(*Xandalamun's POV*)

_"Come Xandalamun, I need you to promise me something" M'Lady looked to her half demon son, whom was sound asleep. "Anything, M'Lady" I responded quickly._

_"I need you to promise me, that when I pass on, to the next world" She paused a moment to take a breath "That you will watch over, and protect my little inuyasha". M'Lady looked to me with hope in her eyes, I hesitated a moment, 'Watch over M'lord inuyasha?' "what are you expecting, M'Lady? If I may ask?" I curiously asked. "I'm growing old, my child and I'm ill, with each day that passes by the weaker i become" She looked once more to inuyahsa, then sighed "I don't think my soul would be able to pass on if inuyasha wasn't properly cared for". "Of course I'll care for M'lord inuyasha" I spoke sternly "You'll be able to pass on with relief". "Thank you, Thank you very much Miss Xandalamun" She bowed slightly. "Inuyasha will be in your care from now on...." M'Lady trailed off as she lead me to Lord inuyasha's room. I watched as she laid him down to rest. 'I'll protect you M'lord....If it's the last thing i do.....'_

** End Flash Back**

"M'lord, Inuyasha, I Will Find You" I wispered into the wind.

I started in the first direction a smelled inu, only to find it wasn't inuyasha

"M'Lord M'lord!" I Yelled, running towards the scent "M'Lord I found you! I--" I stopped abruptly. "Your not M'lord" I said with disgust. "You have no right to say such a thing!!!" A little green imp called out, I simply ignored him. "Who are you?" The graceful demon Demanded. "I could ask the same" I shot back quickly. "I Am the great Lord Sesshomaru, And I, sesshomaru Order you to speak your name!" He gave me a stern look. "You are not my lord but i will grace you with my name" I called out with my head held High and my Ego bursting with pride. "My Name, Is Xandalamun". The Dog demon looked down at me {For he was about 6 inches taller then me} "Your name is...diffrent, Are you forgeign?" He asked obviously confused. "Indeed I am, but I have resided here for the last 200 years" I replied "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my Lord" I was about to leave when a small hand tugged on my kimono "Huh?" i mumbled to myself, i looked up the owner of the hand's arm, then shoulder, then face, she was young, very young....and human. "What is it?" I asked colder then i wanted to. "Umm....Who's your lord...maybe we can help..." The young girl mumbled. "No!! Rin!! M'Lord has more important things to do then look for some other demon!!" The imp scolded the child known as 'Rin'. "Jaken..."Sesshomaru called out calmly. "Yes M'Lord?!" The imp, Jaken had stars in his eyes. "shut-up" The tall demon finished, He then looked to me "Who is it your looking for?". "Ahh!!! M'Lord Inuyasha!" I stated quickly. "Inuyasha...." He had growled under his breath. "Hmmm? Oh you don't have to come if you don't want to" I finished and walked away.

** With Inuyasha and gang**

**'AAhhhhhChooo!!!!' **Inuyasha sneezed. "Whats wrong inuyasha? are you coming down with something?" Kagome Asked with concern. "Nahh, some one must be talking about me...." He replied. "Who would be talking about you inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he down some instant ramen. "What was that, shippo?" Inuyasha asked, trying to stay calm. "Well, no-one really knows you except us" Shippo concluded. "And Sesshomaru" Miroku Chimed in. "And don't forget Naraku" Sango added. "naraku...." inuyasha growled under his breath. "Inuyasha! Your ramen is done!!" kagome yelled across the fire. "Huh?! you don't have to yell! I'm right here ya' Know!!" Inuyasha hissed. "Well, I've been calling your name for 5 minutes" Kagome had leaned forward in the slightest bit with her hands planted on her hips. "Yea?! Well maybe you should learn not to talk to some one when there trying to think!!" was inuyasha's witty come back. "Yeah keyword 'Trying' "Kagome shot back. "Uhh.....Kagome...." Shippo trailed off, but not gaing either of the two's attenntion "Kagome!" He said a little louder "Kagome...Kago--- KAGOME!!!" Shippo shouted loudly. "What?!" Kagome and inuyasha spat at shippo, then looked back at each other and started bickering again. "Inuyasha...!" Kagome crossed her arms. "Ehhh...." Inuyasha groaned "SIT BOY!!".

And as Inuyasha landed on the ground, So did Kagome. "What the--" Kagome started but never finished, well of course....who would keep talking after a dagger was put to your throat. "Hey get away from kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood once more, every one eles sat in shock.

* * *

Eheheheh! first chapter like i said Review! Plz!!


	2. Chapter 2

It Has Been Brought to my attention that there was problems pronounceing my OC's name it is Pronunced X-zan-der-lum Thank-you for reading and sorry for the inconvenience

* * *

"Who Are You?!?!" M'Lord hollard in surprize. "M'Lord?...Is that you?" I sat in shock while holding my dagger to the young human, Girl's throat. "I don't know Who you are But If you don't get off kagome right now I swear I'll----". "Ka-go-me huh? thats your name?" I asked the girl beneath me "It's very pretty". "Why thank you I-- It'd be nice if you took your knife away from my throat!" Kagome yelled. I got up off the ground while kagome was helped up by a young monk, who then proceeded rub her bottem, Not only did the young demon slayer and kagome slap him but M'lord as well. "Uhhh.....M'lord?" I asked nervously. M'lord looked to me "And you!?! who the hell do you think you are? just running up and pushing kagome over like that! you could her someone!!". "I'm -I'm...Forgive me M'lord, it just seemed as if she was hurting you and..." I trailed off hopeing he had gotten what i was saying. "Feh! I don't need anyone to protect me!!" M'lord anounced, when he went to take a step he tripped......over a log. Everyone had a sweatdrop. "M'lord I Don't think--". "Ahhh! what do you know!! and stop calling me that! Im not your lord! i'm not anyone's lord!!" Inuyasha hissed. "But M'lord! M'Lady Izayoi said--" I started. "Shut-up! Just Shut-up! I Don't want to hear anything about what you have to say! So Just Get out of here!!" M'lord Grolwed at me, now I'm not usually the one to cry but just I thought I felt tears Start to bulid up in the corners of my eyes, His Gaze harshened as I Retreated back to the woods.

** Inuyasha and Friends**

"Wow inuyasha, that was......Wow" Miroku stated. "Yea inuyasha, you could 'of let her talk,I Mean, What if what she had to say was gonna get us any closer to naraku's castle?" Sango questioned. "It was about my mother....It has nothing to do with naraku.." With that being said inuyasha stalked off into the woods.

"Inuyasha! come on It can't be that bad!" kagome shouted, hopeing he would come back but no avail.....

**Xandalamun's Pov**

"Oh inuyasha......I remeber the last time you had me cry..."

**FlashBack**

"M'Lady, Breakfast is ready" I called out as I pulled back the curtains "M'Lady?" I asked quietly, I silently aproched her to nudge her awake, but she didn't even stir. "Ohh..M'Lady....." I sadly sighed.

*****

After cleaning up breakfast M'Lord inuyasha Had asked where M'Lady was....*Sigh* here we go...."Uhh..M'lord, Inuyasha...M"Lady uhh your mother she has...continued on to the next world..." I Explained. "She's dead huh?" M'lord sadly whispered hold back tears. "Shhh...It's okay.....you can cry..." I whispered as silent tears crept down my own cheeks. "M'lord......I'll Protect you"

**Inuyasha's Pov**

"Humph! She thinks something stupid like that.....I'm no ones lord- I'm no-ones lord!" I Repeated to myself. "No......your my lord..." 'Ugh! she's back?!?!'

"What do you want?" I yelled, hopefully she'll go away. "M'Lord, M'Lady Izayoi made me swear to watch over you after she passed on...Please Wont you listen to me?" She pleaded. "What do you know about my mother!?!?" I Screamed I swear this girl just wont leave me alone! "I know that you were the most important thing in her life.....along with your father...." She trailed off. "Wait....you know about my father?" I calmed down a bit "Yes.....I work as a servent under him for fifty years, the fifty years before you were born" She finished, Her eyes showed as much emotion as plate. "I was there when you born and I plan to be there untill you die.....". She was so serirous i swear i could 'of heard sesshomaru whimpering in a cornor...'.......heh sesshomaru, whimpering like a pup, heh heh heh!' "So....what do you want me to do about it?" I asked curious "I would like to travel with you.....you see" She paced to the left, then back to the right to look me straight in the eye " I don't plan on seeing you die any time soon....do you?" She questioned me "......No". "Good then you'll see where I'm comeing from..." She replied easily. "One question though......Why me?".

"....." she hesitated a moment before speaking "M'Lord.....do you know what blood runs through your veins?" She was stareing me down. "My father's?" I asked myself more then stated. "Correct" She said. I blew out a sigh of releif. "The blood that runs through your veins is same blood that ran through my master's". "Your master's?" I gave a puzzled look. "Your father, The Inu No Taisho, He saved me" she looked to the sky and sighed happly. "What did he do excatly?

She looked back down to me and opened her mouth to speak " He.....

* * *

Hmmmmm A cliff hanger huh?

Again, sorry about the name i hope this chapter was any good plz reveiw i would like to knowwhat you guys think about it and if i should keep trying to update and stuff......


	3. Chapter 3

eheheheh!!! 3 chapter sorry it took so long my friend whom is reading this ;P

**Kagome Shippo ect. Pov**

"I Wonder where inuyasha went? It's been quite some Time now" Sango thought aloud, looking to the sky. "Yes, he has been gone a long time now, Maybe we should look for the closest village and settel for the night, Inuyasha sure to catch onto kagome's scent and find us" Miroku stated, almost blushing. "No! you just want to gawk at all the Girls!" Kagome slapped him. 'What did I do now?' Miroku thought,sitting back down. "Well, if we can't go to him, we'll just make him come to us" Kagome finished, pulling out her pencile sharper and brought it to the tip of her finger. "Ahhh! Kagome!" Shippo yelled. "What? If he smells my blood, He'll come running a mile a minute" She sliced the top of her finger after finishing. Now all she had to do was wait.

**Xandalamun's Pov**

"He..." I started but inuyasha had already frozen. "Kagome...." He whispered, his eyes were as large as Dinner Plates. He was Gone as fast as he came, I Suppose it was ka-go-me's, yea thats it, Scent that caught his attention, I then relised what he was smelling......"Blood....." I studdered gripping onto the tree near by, to keep me up. When i looked up again M'Lord,Inuyasha was gone. I looked around Franticly, but not finding anything but mayself falling into a deep, black paradise. I had fainted.

**Inuyasha' s Pov**

'Kagome!! What have you gotten youself into this time?!' I Yelled in my head, not senseing or smelling anyone eles but Regulare Traviling group. "There you are!!" Some-one yelled behind me". "Ehh?" I turned around seeing none other then kagome. "What were you doing?! Do you WANT Naraku to find you?!" I seethed. "Well, you were gone to long" She stated. "I was starting to worry" She whispered low enough for only my ears to catch. "Heh!" I Chuckled "I don't need any-one to worry about me!! I'd do just fine on my own!" I Crossed my arms rather upset seeing as I had ti get permisson to go some-where,A human Girl No doubt!! 'I don't care how much of me is human!! ' Inuyasha glared at kagome 'Thats just not Right!!!!!' Inuyasha's head fumed, you could almost see steam. "Hey....Where'd that Other girl go?" Shippo asked, trying very much to change the subject. "Huh? You mean the one calling me her lord or something?" I asked 'Huh....where is she? and...What's her name?...' My Right Eye twitched "Damnit!!!" I Hissed, I had forgotten to ask her name!!!

**Xanalamun's Pov**

"Wh-Wha? Where am I?" I Asked groggily as i sat up. "Your in the woods, silly!!" a girls voice rang, Rin...yes Rin was her name. "No Rin!! You Sorry excuse for a child!! She mean't 'Where' In the woods!!" The one that was once called jaken scolded. "Oooooh......Well, I don't know 'That' But M'Lord Sesshomaru would!!! "She squealed. Ohh right him.....sesshomaru, the one who 'Didn't' Help me find M'lord. I Rolled my Eyes and sighed. "Arrrgh!" I Hissed, the back of my head stung, badly, i hadn't fainted, 'I was knocked out?' I questioned in my mind..... Just then a young Deer was thrown at me, I Jumped back in time to see it land at my feet. "Jaken, Take rin to the cave 2 Km east of here, you'll be down wind and safe" The tall Dog Demon ordered the small child and demon.....thing 'I Think it's demon....?' she looked jaken over once more. Sesshomaru watched Rin,Jaken and The two headed dragon leave the camp site before Turning back to me. "What?" I looked over the deer. "Eat" Seshomaru commanded. Leaning against the tree opposite of Me,Across the fire. "Why?" I asked quietly looking over the Young Doe. "You smelt it, the stuff that keeps you from going crazy" .He paused "Blood...." We said at the same time. I Looked up to him, with a curious look on my face. "How did you....?" I trailed off, waiting for an answer. "Know? I've been studying you, watching what you eat, drink, For the past three days, that is untill you found inuyasha" He trailed off. "M'Lord" I Whispered. "I Need to find M'Lord!" I Spoke loudly. "No.... For now, you will eat, rest, I Don't want you putting inuyasha in harms way....." He stopped "Thats my job" He Finished. "W-wait....you want to....Kill M'Lord?!" I Gulped. "Yes, he stole something that was rightfully mine". "What?" I questioned. "The Tetsusaiga....." He grolwed

Well that where i stop! ^_^ Bye!!


End file.
